landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Doc
| end=Ongoing| voice actor=Kris Kristofferson (VI) Jeff Bennett (TV series) Akio Ohtsuka (Japanese)}} Doc is a wandering Diplodocus (longneck) who goes "where the road takes him." He is shown to be very taciturn and not forthcoming of his past. The Dinosaur Filmography describes his voice as being as gravelly as a bone bed. Legends in the story As Grandpa Longneck tells the children at the beginning of The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock, The Lone Dinosaur was a legendary hero long ago, before Grandpa Longneck was alive, as he states later in the movie, who would just show up out of nowhere whenever there was danger afoot in a community. One day, what was declared the "biggest, meanest, most ferocious Sharptooth ever" came to the Great Valley, and while everyone ran away, the Lone Dinosaur appeared and battled with the Sharptooth on his own. His opponent managed to lacerate his eye, which apparently left a permanent scar running down the side of his face, but he emerged victorious. A short while after he had defeated the Sharptooth and left the Great Valley, a rocky formation rose up out of the ground, shaped like a Longneck, with a ring of teeth encircling its neck. The teeth were said to be those of the same Sharptooth as the one he had killed. It was also believed (and later in the film seems to be proven true) that if Saurus Rock got damaged in any way, it would unleash a curse on the entire valley. Comparisons in the present Shortly after appearing in the Great Valley, Doc saved Littlefoot, who quickly went on to idolize the wanderer. Littlefoot believed Doc to be the legendary "Lone Dinosaur", who saved the Great Valley long ago from the most terrible Sharptooth. He based these assumptions on the fact that Doc can do fancy tricks with his tail; that he had been to the Great Valley before; that he has a scar on his eye, and that he has a resemblance to Saurus Rock. Cera, however, pointed out that the legends took place a long time ago, and that the real Lone Dinosaur couldn't still be alive, but Cera than doubts her theory on the speculation. Role in the show and films To a degree, after Littlefoot starts idolizing Doc, he places him above his own grandfather and defends him when he is accused of bringing bad luck to the Valley. Towards the end, Doc and Grandpa Longneck work together to save Littlefoot from an Allosaurus and a Tyrannosaurus; Littlefoot asks Doc to stay in case the Valley should ever need a hero; Doc replies that the Valley already has a hero and looks towards Grandpa Longneck. Doc has not appeared in any of the subsequent films. In an episode of the TV series, The Lone Dinosaur Returns, Doc returns to the Great Valley. In the episode, he shows a great hostility toward the fact that Littlefoot is friends with Chomper. This severely weakens Littlefoot's view of Doc, but his respect for him is restored at the end of the episode when Doc apologises to Chomper, saying that he realizes that Chomper is different from other Sharpteeth. He is voiced by Kris Kristofferson in the film and Jeff Bennett in the TV series. Personality Doc is very quiet, distant and reclusive, and tends to recede into the background whenever there's a crowd. He does not want to give away much on his history, perhaps to avoid the dinosaur's equivalent of media coverage or because he dosen't believe himself to be a hero and believes he's the cause of everyone's troubles. He has a brave and pure heart, as stated in the song, "The Legend of the Lone Dinosaur." ''He indeed always shows up whenever help is needed. However, he calls it off each time as merely being "lucky". His belief in luck is examined in ''The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock when Littlefoot inquires if he believes in bad luck. He says that with all the bad luck he's seen happen, it's hard not to believe in it. He also theorizes that the way to handle bad luck is to change all that you can, and if you can't change something, just accept that and move on. He claims "I'm a loner. That's the way I've always been." Sometimes, he says he feels lonely "sometimes I feel a bit crowded too. My footsteps were planted on the wandering trail long ago. I'm too old to change now." Nevertheless, in "The Lone Dinosaur Returns", he has gotten himself a lady friend, named Dara, which Littlefoot finds surprising, as he feels you can't be a Lone Dinosaur if you're travelling with someone else. "The Lone Dinosaur" seems to be a parody of The Lone Ranger. Doc also contains similar traits to characters played by John Wayne; his name even sounding similar to John Wayne's nickname, "Duke". However, this may be a coincidence. Fan speculation Prior to The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration, some fans asked if Doc was in fact, Littlefoot's long-lost father; this also became the focus of a few fanworksA Land Before Time fanfic entitled "When One Hero Falls, Another Will Rise" on Fanfiction.Net http://www.fanfiction.net/s/861065/1/ Retrieved on March 16th, 2008. (although the fact that Grandpa and Grandma Longneck didn't appear to recognize him or what this might have said about Littlefoot's Mother doesn't appear to have been taken into consideration), but in the aforementioned film, this was revealed not to be the case. Scientifically it would also be impossible, or at least mean Littlefoot was an Apatosaurus-Diplodocus hybrid instead of simply an Apatosaurus. It's also possible that many fans speculate that Doc migrated with other longnecks during The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration whether this case or not, it is never mentioned in the future by the characters. Prominent appearances *'In the movies:' **''The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock'' *'In the television series:' **'"The Lone Dinosaur Returns"' Trivia *In Comparison to the "Lone Dinosaur" legend, Cera says that Doc couldn't have been the real lone dinosaur because it happened so long ago, but she quickly doubts her theory on this occasion. In reality scientists have examined the fossils of Diplodocus and have been know to live over a 100 years, meaning it is possible that Doc may indeed be the lone dinosaur. *In The Lone Dinosaur Returns, Doc says that there aren't many of his kind left. He, Dara and Mrs. Mama are the only named Diplodocus in the series, and Doc is the only recurring Diplodocus character. It is entirely possible that, in the Land Before Time universe, Diplodocus is nearing extinction. References Category:Land Before Time characters Category:Male Characters Category:Longnecks Category:Fourfooters Category:Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock characters Category:Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock introductions